


Family Films

by Biologyny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, VHS Tapes, dont know what to tag this as so guess i'll die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biologyny/pseuds/Biologyny
Summary: Some time between Nephrite, Ama and their television.





	Family Films

Nephrite stared blankly at the sheet of paper that was sitting in front of him. Ama was asleep in her rocker that was settled in front of the tv. She would only sleep if one of her mother’s tapes was on. 

Nephrite drew a deep breath, “It’s just a letter.” Yeah, just a letter.

He picked up the pencil that was laying on the desk and began writing.

About halfway through his letter, Ama had woken up and began crying,which immediately turned Nephrite’s attention to his daughter. He picked her up gently and cradled her in his arms.

“What’s wrong kiddo?” 

Neph glanced at the vhs player and noticed the tape that had been playing had slightly popped out. “Oh I understand now. You want to see your mommy.” Nephrite felt a dull pain in his chest when he said that, he wanted the same thing. He set Ama back in the rocker and kneeled down by the cassette player and tv. The tape started to rewind, and the pain in Nephrite’s chest increased as he saw Belladonna on the screen, along with himself.

The play button clicked as the tape began from the beginning, and Nephrite heard her voice.

“ _ Charlie is it on? _ ”

The camera was focused on the floor.

Nephrite heard his own voice. He was watching the film as intently as Ama was.

“ **_Yeah you see the red light at the top of the camera?_ ** ”

“ _ So it’s on? _ ”

“ **Yep.** ”

The camera shakes a little bit, then steadies on Belladonna, who is visibly pregnant.

“ _ So, Charles, today is very special. Do you know why? _ ”

“ **Hmmm…. I believe today is my eighteenth birthday.** ”

“ _ That’s right! And on such a special occasion I got you something amazing. _ ”

Belladonna walks over to a backpack that’s resting on a chair near the wall. She reaches inside and pulls out a fairly large book.

“ **You got me a book?** ”

“ _ Nope! Your gift is inside the book. Give me the camera, I wanna be able to see your reaction whenever I want.” _

The camera shifts towards the floor and shakes as it’s handed over to Belladonna.

“ _ Turn to the page that’s marked!” _

Nephrite could hear the giggle in her voice, as if she were right there again.

He watched himself turn towards the middle of the book, balancing it on one hand.

He (the one on the film) clasped his hand over his mouth. He turned towards Bella, a grin coming over his face, “ **Is this…..** ”

“ _ Say hello to your baby, Charlie.” _

 

The vhs clicked off again. At this point, Ama was asleep, while Nephrite looked at the static screen in front of him. He turned to look back at his desk, which still had the half written letter on it.

 

“I think Bella will want to hear how Ama’s doing.”


End file.
